White Walking Mirror
by Obasan-Kitsune
Summary: Even now looking into the mirror he could feel that everlooming presence just under his skin. He could see it just under the color of his eyes, under the flesh of his skin...


Disclaimer - I don't own this or what's at the end.

Mirrors. How he hated them. Ichigo hated looking into mirrors, or anything that reflected his face out to himself. Even now looking into the mirror he could feel that ever-looming presence just under his skin. He could see it just under the color of his eyes, under the flesh of his skin, he could always feel it just hiding under his spirit pressure waiting for the opportune moment to strike and take over. To take over his mind body and soul when he was at his weakest.

He couldn't sleep without seeing Mirrors. It could be just the windows of his inner world or that strange white walking mirror he sees and feels all the time but no matter what mirrors always seemed to haunt him.

And in his sleep the white walking mirror wasn't hesitant to make him suffer.

In the dreams that white walking mirror would laugh and consume him fully and completely, leaving no space to breathe and not an ounce of power within his body. It would make him suffer him and mock him and before it could kill him he always woke up.

He would always pause and stare at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes would seem to lock onto another and that reflection would quickly become foreign to him. His eyes, when he looked into the mirror, he could see the gold color just under his dark brown. Those bright golden eyes full of promises to kill and to one day win the ever-internal battle between the two. And then he swore his reflection would smirk at him and his skin would change white; but before his brain could register it the reflection would be normal…or as normal as it could be too him.

He also hated mirrors for the way they always would project the exact way you look back at you. But his never seemed to change for him. No matter what face he makes at it his eyes don't reflect back at him what he is feeling. And the facial expressions seemed to almost not belong to him at all. But the eyes got him the most. He never liked looking into mirrors for they seemed to reflect what the white walking mirror was thinking and not him.

That white walking mirror with just golden eyes was always under the surface waiting for its chance to be free. And that both frightened him and oddly relived him.

The white walking mirror was easy enough to predict. No, not in battle, but in his ways he was strangely alike to Ichigo. The mirror not only looked like him but picked up traits from him too. Stubbornness and that will to gain more power. Or had he himself gained the will to gather more power from the Mirror? It was becoming harder and harder too tell sometimes the difference between himself and his white mirror. After all, the white mirror was apart of him so why shouldn't he be similar to himself?

But that white mirror would always be ready to take over his body when he was injured or close to insanity. Ichigo had to stress control in every fight his has in everything that could weaken himself in someway for that white walking mirror could strike at any given moment and take over.

That walking white mirror. It was just too strange in the beginning to see it but now it was always there and he gotten somewhat use to its presence. It was almost comforting that it was there, but it still didn't get ride of the face he hated mirrors. Ichigo bet that if the walking mirror where to leave one day he would feel empty. And that disturbed him that he might _actually miss_ that monstrosity.

Broken mirrors were worse. In his dreams he would always see that white mass inside a broken mirror. Even though sometimes it would step out it still haunted him. When a mirror was broken he felt out numbered. His eyes would meet millions of shards worth off eyes and he would shudder at the glare that he could feel. Those shards seemed to gang up on him and out number him making his breathing harder and panic set in. Ichigo knew that the white mirror couldn't get him through the mirror but it just felt too scary at the thought of _thousands_ of him everywhere on the ground around him. Watching and swearing that each shard was making a different face and that face was bleached white making his golden eyes and black soundings show out in emphases. Each shard seemed to swallow him whole and he didn't like it.

Ichigo never cleaned up a broken mirror ever again or has he ever punched one after that had happened.

And water. He just avoided looking into it after all it reflected itself to him. He could never take baths much anymore without feeling the water grows heavy and seem to try to drown him. It made him love showers all the more. Water couldn't be broken like glass but he could consume it or drain it. It felt good to consume the water because he could bet that if that white walking mirror really was looking out at him from his reflection then he would have to deal with being eaten each time he drank something. It made him almost laugh when a feeling of superiority welled up inside.

But that white walking mirror would always come back. And he knew that he had to beat it back and win before his reigning end came.

After all there is a major difference between a king and his horse.

"Each day I can feel it swallow, inside something they took from me.  
I don't feel your deathly ways.  
Each day I feel so hollow, inside I was beating me,  
you will never see, so come dance with me."


End file.
